Unexpected
by meepette179
Summary: Olivia takes on her goddaughter, unaware of the effort it takes to raise a teenage girl. UPDATED Chapter 8
1. the beginning

The squad room was quiet. It was a quarter past seven and most of the desk jockeys and uni's were at home having left hours ago.

Olivia rubbed her neck, exhausted.

Elliot stomped out of interrogation, "this guys a piece of work."

"That tough?" Olivia stood, " I think I'll have a shot at him."Elliot sipped some coffee and sat down in his chair leaning back comfortably. He looked up when a young girl walked in. Her hair was long and a red-brown color. She was wearing a black t shirt with faded and ripped jeans. A small tan backpack was slung over her shoulder and a blue New York jacket was wrapped around her waist. She looked around nervously.

Elliot stood up, "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah. Im looking for my god mother, her last employer said she transferred here." the girl was struggling to talk.

"Do you know her name?" Elliot asked showing her to a seat at his desk.

"Olivia Benson, unless she's gotten married."

Elliot was speechless, Olivia had never mentioned a god-daughter.

The girl shifted nervously, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah." Elliot bit his lip. "I'll get her for you."

Elliot walked back to the interrogation room and knocked on the glass.

Olivia came out, "You were right about him. Arrogant sonuvabitch."

"Liv." Elliot placed a hand on her arm." there's a girl here to see you."

Olivia looked at him confused then walked outside to Elliot's desk.

The girl stood up, "You probably don't recognize me but you knew my mom."

"How'd you find me? Is your mom here with you?" Olivia asked sitting beside her.

"No." the girl had tears in her eyes. "She died two days ago. I …I went… through her old stuff and she mentioned you in a journal from college. You're all I have left."

Olivia watched the girl cry into her hands when it hit her." You're Karen's daughter Brittney."

The girl nodded. Olivia scooted closer and pulled Brittney into her arms. "It's okay." Olivia whispered into her hair as she rubbed her back softly.

Elliot had a hand on Olivia's shoulder comforting her quietly.

Brittney wiped her eyes, "Sorry for dropping this on you so suddenly."

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" Olivia asked standing after hearing Brittney's stomach growl.

Brittney blushed, "A little."

"Ill get you a soda to hold you over till we got to my apartment, then we can order pizza." Olivia walked into the hallway.

Elliot followed closely, "You okay Olivia?"

"I completely forgot about her after college El. Karen was my best friend." She grabbed the newly dispensed Pepsi. " I don't know if I can do this.""You don't have too." he reminded her wiping some of her tears.

"Im all she has El. Her father was a bastard. I doubt she even knows about him." Olivia smiled, "Its not gonna be easy."

"Im here for you, when you need me." he gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm and left the room.

It nerved Olivia that he had said when, not if.

"So uh, Brittney, you wanna head out?" Olivia bit her lip and handed her the Pepsi.

"Yeah." Brittney drank a sip self consciously and slung her bag over her shoulder again.

* * *

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and let Brittney and herself in. She reached in a small box near the front door and pulled out an extra set of keys handing them to Brittney, "Just in case you're ever locked out."

"Thanks Olivia." Brittney said standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Your room is through that door and the bathroom conjoins our two rooms. There is never really much in the fridge besides beer and water so feel free to order anything." Olivia smiled, "are you doing okay?"

"Yeah,im just a little tired." Brittney yawned.

"Why don't you stay at the station tomorrow? Take one more day off school?" Olivia suggested.

"Okay, thanks again Olivia." she then retreated to her new room.

Olivia grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank it. She was worried, she had no idea what was in store for her.

**okay this is my stab at a new story? like? hate? let me know if you want me to continue**


	2. girl talk, fabio, and i love lucy

Brittney sat alone at Olivia's desk staring into space. She missed her mother. They were like best friends. She wiped her stinging eyes and stood heading for the bathroom.

"She's been like that since this morning." Olivia reported to Elliot as they walked into the bullpen and Brittney hurried out past them.

"Go home tonight and girl talk." Elliot suggested. "You know, ice crème, chick flicks, make up, all that 'good' stuff."

"What if it doesn't work?" Olivia asked stopping Elliot fro trying to go upstairs.

He took the hand she had stopped him with and held it between his own. "You'll do fine. She already seems better than before." Olivia turned back to see Brittney had come back and was now working on her biology homework. "And just in case, the twins are on their way down here now to give her some company."

Olivia smiled at him, "Thanks El, I couldn't do anything without you, ya fucking godsend."

Elliot laughed, "Yeah, ditto."

Just then, Lizzie and Dick walked in. Lizzie started walking towards her father when she noticed the girl at Olivia's desk. "Omigod! Brittney!"

Brittney looked up and hurriedly jumped out of her seat and into Lizzie's arms. Both girls had tears in their eyes. Dickie came up behind Brittney and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey D." Brittney said quietly.

"I heard about your mom at school." Dick pulled her into his arms catching Brittney by surprise. "Im so sorry." he whispered into her hair as he swayed gently. Brittney cried, and Lizzie stroked Brittney's back.

Olivia smiled at Brittney, it was obvious she had a school girl crush on Dick.

The three then stood in front of Elliot and Olivia. Dickie had his hand clasped around Brittney's while Lizzie's arms were around Brittney's free arm.

"Dad." Lizzie asked, "Can they come over for dinner tonight?"

"No Lizzie you have a Trig test to study for and Dickie has swim team." Elliot said sternly.

Dickie blushed, "Dad." he tried to sound manly for Brittney, "It's Dick now."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"What about tomorrow?" Lizzie tried again.

"If that's what they want." Elliot decided.

"You wanna?" Lizzie smiled hopefully at Brittney.

"I don't know." Brittney replied shyly.

"Please Brit, you know it'll be fun." Dickie added smiling at her.

Brittney blushed a little. "Can we Olivia?"

"I suppose." Olivia smiled. Maybe girl talk wouldn't be hell. They now had a subject-boys.

* * *

Olivia had gone to the store and bought her favorite chick flick, a pint of ice crème, and chex-mix.

Brittney looked at the stuff confused, "What's all this for?""I thought wed have a girls night in, just the two of us." Olivia smiled shyly.

Brittney smiled huge and pulled her hair into a ponytail, "Sounds great.'

The rest of the drive home was awkwardly quiet. They pulled into the parking garage and walked into the building. As they entered her apartment Olivia walked into her room calling behind her." We can use my room, don't forget your pajamas."

Brittney shuffled into her room and pulled on some sweat pants and a large t shirt. She grabbed a brush and combed through her knotted hair as she walked into Olivia's room.

Olivia smiled and popped in the movie pressing play and patting the seat next to her, "Sit."

Brittney laid down next to Olivia lightly leaning on her.

About halfway through the movie Brittney's curiosity got the best of her, "Did you know my father?"Olivia paused the movie and sat up slowly, "Your…your father was a classmate"

"Why isn't he here? Why was I the weird kid being made fun of because I brought my mom to the father daughter picnic?" Brittney wiped a bitter tear.

"His name was Jeremy Parker. He was the jock everyone wanted, but he took an interest in the only girl who ever turned him down, your mom. Finally she told him she would go out with him, but she got herself into something she was too scared to get out of." Olivia paused, "You're father was a mean drunk, and since it was college there was a lot of keg parties. He became very abusive, never phisicly, but emotionally and verbally. She would cry and stay at my dorm with me. But Jeremy would always sober up and beg her to forgive him, tell her he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again. Then one day she found out she was pregnant, and she told him. He wanted her to abort."

Brittney looked down ashamed, "he didn't want me?"

"Your father didn't want commitment." Olivia continued "She told him she wasn't going to kill their baby, and he got this weird look in his eyes- he was so angry. He slapped her, so hard…she fell down and he tried to kick her in the stomach. I picked up a lamp and threw it at him, he was out cold, so Karen and I called campus security and we watched him go. I never saw him again. I heard the college kicked him out for assault."

Neither Olivia nor Brittney said anything for the next few minutes.

"So." Olivia smiled, "Dickie's something huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Brittney asked blushing.

"You like him." Olivia ate a spoonful of ice crème.

Olivia expected Brittney to deny it but instead she nodded, "I've known him for two and half years, I didn't think it was too obvious."

"Im surprised he doesn't know it from the looks you give him."

"Well Im surprised Mr. Stabler doesn't know you like him from the looks _you_ give _him._" Brittney shot back.

Olivia laughed, "No way. Elliot and I are partners, just best friends."

Brittney looked at Olivia seriously. "Its okay to love him. He's funny, and kind. It doesn't hurt that he's sexy either." Olivia looked at her questioningly. "It I was older of course."

"Fate does not want us together, We are good partners."

"forbidden love- lets see, there's Romeo and Juliet, Fred and Lucy and now you and Mr. Stabler. Its so romantic, I have chills!" Brittney was smiling big.

"Fred and Lucy? As in Fred and Lucy from _I Love Lucy?_ " Brittney nodded. "They weren't in love."

"They were totally in love, what show were you watching?" Brittney asked incredulously.

Both women burst into laughter.

Olivia sighed, "Now you got me saying I cant believe-"

"It's not butter?" Brittney laughed.

"No I cant believe I was that obvious." Olivia tucked some hair behind her ear, "Does he like me?"

"Of course he does! You're a fox! Besides you're his best friend and you're the only girl who could put up with him. He is as obvious as you." Brittney laid back on her elbows, "The skinny tall guy with the conspiracies and the big black dude have a bet on who will make the first move and how long it will be before you screw on your captains desk."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. She immediately began to worry. If he liked her than she wasn't gonna make the first move. She needed to give him motivation.

Olivia stood up and ran to the closet, "What am I going to wear tomorrow?"

"To dinner or to work?" Brittney chimed in."Both!" Olivia said urgently flipping through her clothes.

Brittney stood up placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Let me take care of that."

**there it is chapter 2! thank you to all the reviewers please keep reviewing. tell me what you think!!! please**


	3. Kissing tryouts and Cookbooks

Elliot was sitting at his desk when Olivia walked in. He smiled big. She looked really good today. Her light blue blouse was unbuttoned and covering a black tank top. Her faded blue jeans hugged her in all the right places, and of course, Elliot being a man, had to observe and rate her ass as looking amazing.

"Hey El." Olivia smiled sitting across from him.

"Hey. You look amazing today." Elliot stupidly blurted out, "Err…what's the occasion."

"Tuesday and thanks." she took a sip of Elliot's coffee. "So what are we having for dinner tonight."

"Burgers." Elliot replied.

"Yum." Olivia smiled.

Elliot was nervous as he prepared for Olivia and Brittney to come over.

He was wearing jeans and a white t shirt.

Dickie walked in, "Dad stop freaking out."

"Yeah right." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"you are freaking out cause Olivia's coming over and she's the hottest women you will ever have a chance with. They're here." Dickie smiled and left the room.

Elliot took and deep breath and left the room, letting out the breath as he saw Olivia sitting on the couch nursing a beer. She looked even better than this morning if that was even possible.

She was sporting a white sundress with spaghetti straps, and yellow heeled sandals.

"Hey el." She smiled standing up and walking towards him.

"Liv" he acknowledged. She offered him some beer. He took a large drink and handed it back. "The kids out back?"

"yeah." she smiled mischievously and slipped her hands into his back pockets. "Guess we have some alone time."

"Yes we do." he replied playing along.

"You know, I wore these ridiculously unnecessary shoes for a reason." Olivia smirked watching Elliot's amused smile. He had no idea.

"why?" Elliot teased.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I can reach."

"Reach what?" Elliot asked loosing his advantage in the game.

Olivia smirked. "Your lips." she kissed the side of his mouth softly, then pulled away and went to walk outside.

Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him capturing her lips in a soft kiss. They parted soon after.

Olivia looked up at him, "You cheated, I kissed you on the cheek."

"I wanted the real deal." he said matter of factly.

"I liked it." She dropped her arms to her side and walked away, "I don't know about you but im starving."

* * *

The small groups they had accumulated ate and the quickly raced off to do different things.

Lizzie headed to the mall with her friends leaving Brittney and Dick alone on the swing set.

Brittney smiled and nodded towards Olivia and Elliot, "Olivia really likes your dad."

"Shoot, guess I don't have a shot with her then!" Dickie sighed smiling as well.

"You like Olivia?" Brittney laughed.

Dick shook his head, "Always had a little crush on her, but the competitions a stiff one if ya ask me."

"So you don't have a shot compared with your father?" Brittney tucked some hair behind her ear, "Sad."

"Do I have a shot with you?" Dick asked slipping his fingers through Brittney's.

Brittney blushed, "Depends, I only date athletes."

"I am on the swim team."

"A good smile, with no stinky breath."

Dickie blew on her face then smiled.

"Lastly they have to be a good kisser."

"A good kisser? Hmm maybe we should have tryouts and since im the only one here I think I should go first?"

Brittney giggled lightly and nodded fearing not being able to form words.

Dickie smiled and leaned in putting his lips against hers. Brittney wrapped an arm around his neck the other caressing his face.

Olivia just happened to look over at this time. She squealed in delight. Elliot looked up form his cards, "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled, "Wanna go inside?"

He smiled at her and stood up walking inside. Olivia followed stepping through the sliding door only to be ambushed by Elliot's lips.

She leaned back against the wall as they kissed softly.

They parted and Olivia licked her lips, "That was fun."

"Yes, yes it was." Elliot smiled leaning against the wall.

"So since you so graciously gave me a wonderful dinner, I am going to make you dinner on Friday." Olivia announced. "Brittney told me she, Liz, and Dick are catching a movie."

"Okay" Elliot thought, "dinner would be nice, I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I cant, but it cant be that hard. Cookbooks tell you exactly what to do." Olivia stood up straight as Brittney came in with Dick following closely behind. "Ready to go Brittney?"

"Sure." Brittney smiled at Dick and left.

"Bye guys, thanks for dinner." Olivia called as she got into the car beside Brittney and they left.

* * *

"So…"Olivia said as she drove home, "I saw you and Dickie."

Brittney blushed, "Yeah."

"And?" Olivia smiled.

"He's a really good kisser." Brittney admitted. They both laughed, "I saw you and Mr. Stabler."

It was Olivia's turn to blush, "Yeah, I'm making him dinner on Friday."

"That's cool." Brittney bit her lip, "What else?"

"He doesn't know about you and Dickie, if that's what you mean."

Brittney let out a sigh of relief. "I heard he's kinda strict."

"When it comes to dating, he is."

"Glad I dodged that bullet."

* * *

**okay! so like hate?? tell me please. if you watch whose line is it anyways youll get this but- i will give 5 million points to whoever reviews!!! *wink wink* lol**


	4. movies, alone, and pasta

**okay this chapter is dedicated to Lady Jayne DeSota, mekaky, and Tommys My 21. thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

Brittney was back in school the next day. She didn't pay attention to most of it though. She had had a crazy week and figured anyone could be distracted.

After school she was walking to the subway when Dickie caught up with her, "Hey Brit."

"Hey" she smiled hugging her books closer to her chest.

"Wanna go do something?" he was smiling at her adoringly, making her blush.

"Sure," She pulled out her cell calling Olivia, "Let me make sure its okay."

_Hello?_

"Hey can I go hang with Dickie?"

_Sure, don't get into trouble._

"Okay thanks, ill see you at 7?"

_Sounds good, have fun, bye._

"Bye." Brittney hung up, "Okay lets go."

_

* * *

_

Olivia hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked.

"Just Brittney wanting to hang out with some friends." Olivia replied simply.

"oh, okay." he said smiling at her.

"What?" she blushed.

Elliot sighed, "I really had a great time with you yesterday."Olivia placed a hand on his bi-cep, "me to El."

Elliot leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. The two shared a smile and then returned to their filing.

* * *

Olivia and Brittney were watching T.V. that Friday night when the door echoes three loud knocks through the apartment.

Brittney grabbed her jacket and opened the door to the "Stabler Three."

Elliot walked inside while the others stayed outside.

"Olivia, don't forget, 5 minutes for the sauce!" Brittney stressed.

"Right, right, I know. Just go. Have fun at the movies!" Olivia urged.

"Okay." Brittney smiled, "You two behave! No wild, sexy parties without me."

Olivia laughed and shut the door, then the two adults made there way to the couch.

"You're doing a great job with Brittney, Liv." Elliot reported.

Olivia smiled, "She's 17, she really doesn't need me."

"Now is when she needs you the most." Elliot sighed. "Boys, parties, other…err, stuff."

Olivia laughed at his uneasiness, "Lizzie must scare the shit outta ya."

"Actually Dickie does. I don't want him to make a mistake like I did." Elliot sighed, "A family's a big responsibility and I don't want him to stay home while his friends chase their dreams."

Olivia gave him a small smile, "Kathy may not have been planned but you love your kids and you wouldn't trade them for any dreams."

Elliot nodded, "I know."

Olivia leaned over kissing him softly. Elliot gently urged Olivia onto her back. He laid down next to her, (more like half on her, half off.) and wrapped his arms around her. The kisses were soft and loving nothing hurried or urgent. They were both content with taking it slow.

Olivia got up. "These clothes are a mess, im gonna go change my shirt."

She walked into her room and hugged herself, jumping around excitedly. Elliot was in her apartment and they were just making out on her couch.

She quickly changed her shirt even though it was clean already and walked back to Elliot lying on top of him and kissing him again.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah Liv?" he replied.

"Did you love Kathy?"

"At first no, but we grew on each other, we became very committed to each other."

"Oh, okay" After a few more minutes Olivia spoke again, "Elliot."

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"I cant say love yet, I cant make that commitment until im sure there is a possibility for something much more than what any person can give. But I do really care for you, more than any other woman."

"Okay." 2 more minutes passed. "Elliot?"

"Yes Liv." he sighed slightly annoyed.

"Do you smell that?"

Elliot sat up. Something did smell funky. He got up and followed the scent to the kitchen.

A saucepan of burnt red liquid was the culprit.

Olivia gasped, "I completely forgot."

"It's okay Liv-"

"No its not! I wreaked our dinner." Olivia felt hot tears in her eyes.

"No there's still food."

"Plain noodles and salad?" she asked.

"Yes." he led her to the table and sat her down before returning to the kitchen and bringing out 2 plates of noodles and salad.

Olivia poked at the salad sadly. She was so close to bursting into tears it broke Elliot's heart.

He ate the noodles and got up kneeling in front of Olivia. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" her voice quivered mimicking her chin.

"Can I have seconds?" he asked weaving his fingers through hers.

"Seconds?" she bit her lip letting a few tears fall.

"Yeah Li-"

His words were cut short when she launched herself into his arms and claimed his mouth.

Elliot stood up wrapping his arms around her, as Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. He guided them to the couch where they fell and started making out again.

Olivia tugged at Elliot's pants, pulling them down to his ankles as he unbuttoned her blouse.

They were completely oblivious to the door opening and three teenagers walking in quietly. Neither of them acknowledged the kids until they heard a gasp from Lizzies mouth.

Olivia quickly got off Elliot holding her blouse closed with her arms.

"What the hell are you doing!" Brittney exclaimed. Lizzies eyes were closed. Dickie was muttering 'oh my gods,' with a hand slapped to his face in embarrassment. Elliot stood up zipping his pants fully. "You guys are too old to do that!"

Olivia's mouth dropped open, "Old?" She placed her hands on her hips causing her shirt to fall open again.

Brittney put her hands over Dickie's eyes, "Fix yourself."

Olivia buttoned all but the top two buttons on her blouse and straightened out her skirt. "What are you doing back here?"

"Movie started without us." Brittney pointed out. "Came back to hang in my room."

"Okay, we…we were just uh…" Olivia bit her lip.

"Kids, its time to go." Elliot cut in.

The kids walked out the door, Elliot followed. Olivia called, "Bye El."

Elliot nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Did? Did he just?" Olivia stopped her emotions getting the best of her.

Brittney wrapped her arms around Olivia as she stood there shocked.

* * *

**did ya see that comin? please please please please please review! free virtual hugs and cookies for everyone who reviews. Heres a sample *hugs* the cookie is m&m.**


	5. Klondike, curfew, and fixing it

The next day Brittney and Olivia went to the mall.

Currently they were sitting in Thai's Nails getting a pedicure.

Olivia had her head propped up on her elbow, thinking and nervously biting on her lip. She tapped her fingers on the table next to her.

Brittney looked up from the game of Klondike on her ipod. "Olivia will you cut it out?"

Olivia immediately stopped, "Sorry just thinking.""You need to forget it, he was just a little…overwhelmed." Brittney decided.

"Overwhelmed? That's why he acted like he almost made the biggest mistake of his life? No , I don't buy it." Olivia swallowed hard, "He was repulsed of me."

"No," Brittney took one of Olivia's hands in her own, "We are back to the whole forbidden love thing… he may have thought he was about to make a mistake that could cost you guys your partnership. He doesn't know that its worth it yet."

Olivia brushed a piece of hair behind Brittney's ear, "You are just like your mother."

Brittney wiped a tear from her eye. "I am her daughter."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah,"

So as soon as we are don here, you are going to go have some fun with Casey at court and im going to do some studying with Liz" Brittney decided.

"Okay." Olivia stood having finished her Pedi. "Sounds like a plan Stan."

* * *

An hour later Brittney stood outside the Stabler residence biting her lip and knocking on the large wooden door.

Elliot answered, surprised to find Brittney on his doorstep. "Hi Brittney the twins are at their mothers this week."

"I know." Brittney said looking past him into the living room. "Can I come in."

"Yeah." he opened the door wider, letting her in. "Sit anywhere."

"Mr. Stabler, I need to talk to you…Olivia was gonna be at court today so I came to see you." Brittney folded her hands together, "This is kinda hard to say but…"

"do you need to give a formal statement at the precinct?" Elliot asked concerned.

"No! Nothing like that." Brittney laughed, then sobered up. "Its about Olivia."

"Okay." Elliot sat across from her. "Shoot.""You hurt her yesterday, big time." Brittney pointed out.

"Listen yesterday was…blurry." he tried to explain.

"No." Brittney glared at him, "Don't make excuses. She likes you, like a lot, and you left her like some tramp booty call. That's not what she is to you. You might think that you were about to make a mistake and possible lost your partnership, and hey lets not forget the likelihood that it might not work out and you could also lose you friendship."

"Glad you understand." Elliot sighed.

"Hey!" Brittney stood placing her hands on her hips. "Stop interrupting!"

"Sorry." Elliot held up his hands in surrender, "Please continue."

"Thank you. Sure that stuff could happen but who knows for sure? Love is about taking risks and facing your greatest fears." Brittney finished satisfied she had made her point.

"Are you sure you only 17."

"Yeah I am. Surprisingly I get that a lot."

Elliot stood nodding. "Thank-you, ill talk to her, ill fix it."

"Well." Brittney jumped to her feet, "No better time like the present? She should be home by now, and I kinda need a ride."

Elliot laughed, "If I didn't know better, id swear Olivia was your mother."

Brittney laughed as well, "Let's go, I do have a curfew."

Elliot smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Olivia was pacing when she heard the front door open. "Brittney its almost nine thirty, your curfew is nine on school days. You know how danger-" Olivia's voice stopped in her throat when she saw Elliot follow Brittney into the apartment.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at Brittney who was looking everywhere but at Olivia, "Brittney you have homework to do, and Elliot, you can leave right now, cause im tired and im going to sleep." She ecited the room shutting her bedroom door behind her loudly.

Brittney nodded towards the door urging him to go in.

Elliot shook his head, "No she's pissed."

"No the anger is an illusion over her hurt." Brittney nudged him, "Go."

"No!" Elliot insisted.

"Omigod!" she exclaimed in a whisper and pushed him, "Go."

Elliot wrung his hands together and slowly opened the door walking in and closing it behind him.

Brittney walked into her room relieved they were going to work it out.

* * *

"Olivia?" Elliot asked quietly into the room.

"go away." her voice was sad and defeated as it escaped from underneath her large comforter.

"I cant until you forgive me" Elliot said softly moving closer to her.

"You're forgiven, leave." Olivia turned away from him.

"No Liv, I didn't mean to hurt you." he paused and sat behind her, "I was scared."She sat up and leaned against the headboard, "Scared of what?"

"Scared of a relationship." he gently took her hand in his own, "That id say something stupid and hurt you, or lose you forever. I couldn't handle that. You scare me Liv, I cant control what you do, I cant decide if you work undercover or not, I just don't want to risk losing you more than I already do."

Olivia wiped a rebellious tear, "You wouldn't lose me El."

"I know that now." He kissed her hand, "I was hoping you would give me a second chance, dinner? Tomorrow?"

"That'd be okay." she replied

"Good, sweet dreams, Liv." He kissed her softly then exited the room passing Brittney on his way out, giving her a high five.

* * *

**okay so there it was! yay. tell me what you think, and what you want to happen. i love a good twist in the story! lolz**


	6. Triangles, forgetting, and rain clouds

Olivia got ready slowly the next day. She took her time in the shower, washing her hair thoroughly, and letting the vanilla soak into her roots. Her dress was simple, black and elegant. She pulled her gray trench coat over it, and went to work on her hair. Straightening it to a length of just below her shoulders. Then she sat on her bed and put on her ridiculous heels, that every woman had a pair of.

When she walked into the living room she saw Brittney on the couch doing her trig homework. "How's it going?"

"Triangles are the stupidest shapes out there- no question whatsoever." Brittney announced leaning back and taking another sip of soda.

Olivia laughed and sat beside her, "You'll use it someday…I guess.""Do you ever use it?" Brittney asked raising a brow.

"Well" Olivia scratched the back of her head, "No, but im sure engineers use it."

"Engineering? No, im going to be an M.E." Brittney smiled at Olivia's silence. "Live bodies freak me out, not dead ones."

"well, go for it then." Olivia stood and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"NO!" Brittney grabbed the bottle. "You don't drink before you go out." She replaced the bottle into the fridge.

Olivia pouted and leaned against the island bar in her kitchen.

A loud buzz echoed through the apartment then, "Liv, im here."

Brittney raced to the intercom, "She'll be right down."

Olivia walked to the door, smiling, Brittney tossed her an umbrella, "Good Luck, and don't melt."

"Okay, I should be back by 11." Olivia hugged Brittney then left.

Brittney returned to her homework.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she got into Elliot's car, "It's raining pretty hard."

"Yeah." Elliot leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You look great tonight."

"Thanks," Olivia blushed.

Elliot smiled and started driving to the restaurant.

About 10 minutes later they were almost to the restaurant when Olivia cursed.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I forgot my cell," she bit her lip, "Can we go back and get it real quick?"

"Sure" Elliot said turning the car around and driving back to Olivia's apartment.

"I'll be right back." Olivia smiled.

* * *

Olivia walked into the apartment quietly spotting her cell on the coffee table. She hurriedly got it and was about to leave again when she noticed the window was open and rain was pouring in, soaking her carpet. She quickly shut the window and went to get a towel from the bathroom closet.

As she passed her bedroom, she heard a weird noise coming from inside, then it donned on her, Brittney.

She pulled her gun out of the lockbox in her liquor cabinet, (which as she thought about it was an ironic place to put it), and ran into her bedroom pointing it at the bed, "Get off her now!"

A figure sat up, while the other cursed and buried itself in the comforter. Brittney was now visible, "Olivia put the gun down."

Olivia stood there angrily tossing the gun aside and stomping over to the bed collecting a pair of men's jeans, tossing then at the second figure, "Get dressed and get out."

The figure sat up slowly revealing his face.

"Dickie?" Olivia's mouth fell open, and she started pacing, "Holy shit! Shit shit shit shit! Elliot's gonna kill me!"

"Liv…"

"Don't you Liv me, Richard Nathaniel Stabler! Both of you, get dressed and get out of my bedroom." she said sternly.

Dick and Brittney exchanged glances as they pulled on their clothes and followed Olivia out to the living room.

They sat on the couch, Olivia stood across from them, arms crossed. "Have you been doing this every time I've left?"

"God no! this is the first time!" Brittney defended.

"yeah, it kinda just happened." Dickie added.

"How does that kind of thing 'just kinda happen'?" Olivia asked incredulously.

* * *

Flashback~

Brittney shut her math book as soon as she heard the elevator chime. She was tired so trig could wait until morning.

She stood and stretched, walking towards the bed-rooms. A loud rapping at the window causing Brittney to jump and scream grabbing for anything she could use to defend herself- an encyclopedia.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dickie's smiling face through the fire escape window. She opened it and he climbed through laughing and soaked.

"Jerk." Brittney scoffed.

HE smiled and hugged her, "Sorry for scaring you."

" 's okay." she said softer leaning up and giving him a soft kiss.

Dickie gently brought her body closer to his own as the kiss grew more urgent and demanding…

End Flashback~

* * *

"Then it just happened." Brittney shrugged.

Olivia sat rubbing a hand over her face, "Did you even use protection?"

Neither teen said a word.

"Oh GOD!" she sighed frustrated.

"what I've never done anything like this before!" Brittney defended.

"I was your first?" Dickie asked softly taking her hand.

"yeah." Brittney blushed.

"You were mine too" Dickie confirmed.

"Really?" Brittney gazed at him adoringly.

He nodded kissing her hand. Brittney smiled and leaned up kissing him hard, Dickie kissed back just as hard.

"Hey, hey hey. Knock it off. That didn't work well for you guys the first time." Olivia held her head, a headache forming." She stood up and started pacing, "Okay so no STD's , I hope to god your not pregnant."

"if I am there are options." Brittney said."You cant kill it." Dickie piped up.

"She's not having a baby at 17!" Olivia protested.

"it's my baby too!" Dickie rose to his feet.

Brittney felt small, "When did we find out I was pregnant?" she asked sarcastically.

Olivia stood matching his height, "You are in enough trouble as it is! You don't need a child at your age, your father would kill you."

"Hey Olivia, where is Elliot?" Brittney's voice was barely heard over the large clap of thunder and the sound of said person's voice at the door

"Liv? Are you okay? you've been up here awhile now and I heard yelling." Elliot called from the hallway.

"Olivia, please don't tell my dad." Dickie pleaded.

Olivia bit her lip and walked to the door stepping outside. "Hey El, sorry for taking so long?"

"Who's in there?" Elliot asked.

"Brittney." Olivia answered.

"Yeah? Who's the guy?" Elliot's jealousy shone through his concerned façade.

"No one, El." she explained.

"What? You have a fuck buddy on the side?" Elliot asked mad.

"no Elliot. I…" Olivia stopped unsure of what to say.

Elliot shook his head, "Revenge is not pretty. I understand I was a bastard but you could have just said no to dinner. Night." with that elliot headed down the hall towards the elevators.

"Elliot wait." Olivia said debating whether to tell him the truth, "I'm not seeing anyone but you, that's…"

* * *

**okay how was that for a twist???? lol big cliffy there. this is where i need your help, i am stuck i have no clue what olivia will tell elliot. i need your help to decide if she should tell the truth or lie to elliot. and what will be elliots reaction???? ready set REVIEW!**


	7. Explanations, and Hurt

Previous Chapter:

_Elliot headed down the hall towards the elevators._

"_Elliot wait." Olivia said debating whether to tell him the truth, "I'm not seeing anyone but you, that's…"_

* * *

Elliot stopped and turned, looking at her. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its, uh." she hesitated remembering Dickie's plea.

"Olivia who was it?" Elliot's tired voice asked.

Olivia felt trapped, she bit her lip and her eyes watered. "Elliot…I'm sorry." she could feel herself breaking down. "I didn't… I didn't know they'd do it."

Elliot walked over, "Honey, who are you talking about?"

She looked up at him guilt all over her face, "I walked in on Brittney and her boyfriend having sex. El… her boyfriend is-"

Olivia was then cut off by a large crash from inside the apartment.

She ran inside to find Brittney standing by the window, and Dickie nowhere to be found.

"Brittney Jo, step away from that window, right now." Elliot's voice demanded.

She did, "Yeah Mr. Stabler?"

"I think that since I am the only current father figure in your life, its time for me and you to have a little chat about boys, and… other, err stuff" he said avoiding the word sex like it was taboo or something.

Brittney flashed a glance in Olivia's direction, then turned back to Elliot, "Okayyyyy. Whatever floats your boat."

Olivia started towards her bedroom when Elliot's hand stopped her, "You should stay, I could use your help, Kathy told all the girls about sex and well, I am kinda new at this."

Olivia's stomach dropped three floors, she was already feeling guilty now she had to go listen to him talk about how his kids know better. "Sure El."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand, leading her back to the couch and sitting her next to him. "Now Brittney, first thing's first, I'm going to tell you that what you did was stupid."

Olivia slapped him upside the head, "Not off to a good start Genius. Don't just call her stupid."

"So your condoning what she did?" Elliot asked getting angry.

"Stop fighting and lecture me already so I can go to bed." Brittney. "God dammit, I have a fucking English final tomorrow."

"Hey. Watch your mouth." Elliot snapped. "Okay back to the lecture. You are a beautiful girl and guys are going to like you, but virginity is something you should keep and guard until your old enough to understand what real love is. One day you are going to regret this, is I guess what I'm saying. I waited til I was legally an adult and Olivia, I'm sure was even older than that." Elliot looked at her and she froze.

"Ya of course." Olivia replied a little raspy.

"See, and this guy, whoever he is. He's not gonna be there for you if your pregnant. First loves never truly last. This guys parents are probably not going to help you if you are pregnant and you do wanna stay together as a family. I know my parents didn't, and that's why Dickie stays away from that lifestyle. He knows the consequences and you need a guy like him, not some random asshole who runs away out a fire escape." Elliot smiled at her kindly. "Do you have any questions for me or Olivia."

Brittney leaned back, exhausted from the stupidity she found in Elliot's words. "Olivia, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Umm. " She looked down. "Fourteen."

Brittney gave a small laugh. "Fucking hypocrite. I cant fucking stand it anymore. I am seventeen and I can do what I want. I don't need you checking in on me every 10 seconds. Screw you guys." By now she was standing up and laughing at them.

"Hey. Don't you talk to me like that!" Olivia said standing and matching Brittney's height.

"I'll do what I want!" She crossed her arms. "Who do you think you are? My mother? You know what I should've never come here, and I don't know why I even treated you like my mother. Your nothing like her."

"Yeah cause I kept my legs closed through college, unlike your mother." Olivia said smartly.

Brittney slapped her, hard, across the face. "You're a bitch! I'm leaving."

"No your not." Olivia said following Brittney into her room and shutting the door behind her. "Or I will tell Elliot who was really here with you tonight."

"No you wont." Brittney returned smiling. "Because Elliot will never forgive you for it. It will be your fault."

Olivia didn't say anything.

"That's right, your house your fault." She shoved Olivia out the door and slammed it, not that Olivia resisted or anything.

Tears stung her eyes and she walked back into the living areas.

Elliot pulled her into his arms but she pushed him away. "Please don't."

She felt Elliot kiss the top of her head, and then she heard the door open and close. Then there was just silence.

* * *

**oKAY so this chapter probably really sucked. but ya. im not really in da mood for love so ya. if you could id like it if you'd review, but if ya dont. i guesss i understand.**


	8. The Power of Hugs

**Okay so wowzers. I don't think I've written anything on this in maybe a year? So I figured I would take a stab at writing. I believe strongly that as you grow older, the quality of your writing is better so I hope I don't let anyone down. haha. anyways please comment when you are finished. Read my other stuff, and tell me what you want from me! lol Happy Reading.

* * *

**

Brittney walked down the street silently, her arms hugging herself. Tears stung at her eyes. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms warming them as she shivered. In her haste to leave, she had forgotten a jacket among any other clothing, money, or food.

She just couldn't stay there any longer. As soon as she had slammed her bedroom door, she ran to the open window and climbed down the fire escape. It had stopped raining, but Brittney could still feel the chill of the rain that had seemed to have seeped into her bones.

How could they do this to her? She was seventeen. Most girls she knew had already had sex by the time they reached high school. It's not like she didn't know what she was doing. She was a smart girl, a straight 'A' student. _Olivia just doesn't trust me. She doesn't think I can make my own decisions. That hypocrite. _

Anger bubbled inside of her until she started crying again in frustration.

* * *

Olivia crawled off the floor wiping her eyes. She felt so trapped. At the time, all of Brittney's statements seemed harsh and true.

_Because Elliot will never forgive you for it. It will be your fault._

Elliot would understand, she was sure of it, but Olivia was tired. She doesn't want to fight any more. Olivia slowly walked to Brittney's room tapping on the door. "Britt? Look I'm sorry. Can we please talk?" Olivia opened the door and gasped. "Brittney?" She ran through the room looking in the closet and under the bed, but Brittney was gone.

Olivia left the room and ran to her phone.

"Hey I need you. Can you come over?… Alright, see you in a few."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Olivia ran to it, opening it and ushering the person behind it indoors. "I don't know what happened. We just got into a fight and now she is gone!"

Alex sighed, "Sweetie it'll be alright. How long has she been gone?"

Olivia hugged herself, "I don't know, a half hour?"

"That means she couldn't have gone far." Alex smiled. "Livvy, calm down. I'm going to go find her, and you are going to stay here in case she comes back. Okay?" Olivia nodded. "Now go call Elliot and have him come keep you company." Alex hugged Olivia and kissed her forehead before rushing out the door.

* * *

Brittney swung back and forth on a creaky swing nearly a mile from Olivia's apartment. The school yard was empty of its usual jocks, stoners, and outcasts that roamed the grounds. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a woman sit on the swing next to her until she spoke.

"Hi Brittney."

Brittney looked up confused. She'd never met this woman before. Her blonde hair seemed white in the faint light that illuminated the swing set and jungle gym. "Do I know you?"

The blue eyed woman chuckled. "No, I'm a friend of Olivia's. She told me you guys got into a fight."

"Figures she wouldn't have the balls to come out here and get me herself." Brittney grumbled.

Alex gave a small smile and propelled the swing slightly. "I made her stay home. Sometimes people just need a break right?"

"Yeah. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want my mother to leave me and then name Olivia my caretaker. How dare she try to be my mother, I already have one." Brittney had begun to pace.

Alex watched her, not saying anything.

"I don't need a caretaker!" Brittney continued to rant. "I am fine by myself, I can raise myself. I'm nearly eighteen! I'll get an apartment and I will get a job and I'll be fine. I don't need anybody especially her!"

"Everybody needs somebody." Alex pointed out.

"No I like being alone. I'm a very independent person. I always have been." Brittney crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"I used to think that way. I was tired of getting hurt. If I started to become close to someone I messed it up every single time because I thought I was sparring myself future grief." Alex stood. "I was afraid of breaking my heart, to the point where I didn't trust anyone. Then I started working with the 1-6 and everything changed. They became my family, and when I tried to mess things up, they wouldn't let me. Olivia especially. She would give me these pep talks and then she'd hug me. Hugs are indescribable. They are safety and assurance, they take away the hurt." Alex wrapped her arms around Brittney. "Brittney, I know you're hurting."

A loud sob escaped Brittney's lips as she tucked her head into Alex's neck and wrapped her arms around Alex's middle. "I miss my mom."

Alex nodded and rubbed Brittney's back soothingly "I know sweetie. Why don't we get out of this cold, huh?"

Brittney nodded separating from Alex. They sat in the car saying nothing for a few moments. Brittney finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name."

"Alex Cabot." Alex smiled. "Are you ready to head home?"

Brittney nodded solemnly. Alex patted her on the shoulder. "You are not that different from her, you know?"

"Like my mother? Did you know her too?" Brittney inquired.

Alex shook her head, no. "Like Olivia. No matter how much you don't want to be at the moment. You're both stubborn, strong, and independent, not willing to stop until you get your way. Thankfully, you both know when to do the right thing, you both have compassionate hearts." Alex parked outside Olivia's apartment. "Remember, There's a lot of stuff about her you don't know. She's got a fragile heart, sweetie. Don't break it."

"Are you coming up?" Brittney asked pausing outside the car door.

"Ummm, sure. I should say goodnight." Alex shut off the car.

* * *

Olivia sprung off the couch as the door opened, rushing to Brittney and pulling her into her arms. She began to cry again. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry Brittney. Please don't ever do that again! I was so scared."

Brittney shifted uncomfortably. "I'm fine, just tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight. It was nice meeting you Alex." Brittney walked into her room, silently closing the door.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia. "Stop crying, she's safe. Everything's alright now."

Elliot, who had been standing off to the side, smiled. "Thanks Alex. You're a miracle worker."

Alex glanced at her watch. 2:13 A.M. "I must go. I have court in less than six hours. Goodnight." Alex extracted herself from Olivia and left.

Elliot came up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her just below her ear, before whispering. "You need sleep." He gently nibbled on her ear.

The hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stood up. "You're right. I'm exhausted." She grabbed his hands in hers turning to face him. "I guess I'll see you later?" Olivia was still teary.

"I can stay if you want me to." He said softly.

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Thank you."

"Its no problem." Elliot hugged her tightly before pulling away slightly and looking into her eyes. His left hand caressed her cheek. "I know how scary it can be when someone you love might be in danger."

He leaned down kissing her gently then took her by the hand and led her into her bedroom, finding pajamas for both of them before they fell into a deep, well deserved sleep.

* * *

**OK, so there it was. My attempt at writing again. Please comment and tell me what you think. The story can't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong with it. **:) **Although i do have to admit, this chapter is kind of random and i have no idea where it came from... Just another sign my insanity is spreading. **


End file.
